One Week
by Orange Blossom Nin
Summary: A series of vignettes in one week off of a certain Anbu and Jounin. NaruxSasu. Waffy, with sweet humor. (Complete)
1. Towels

Part 1: Towels  
  
He stared at the empty shelf in silence for two minutes then closing his eyes he silently prayed to himself that his eyes were failing him that he was only dreaming. Peeking open one dark eye he cursed softly, still empty, with a sigh he closed the door to the linen closet as forcefully as he could at two in the morning. All he had wanted to do after just getting back from an extremely long, extremely hard mission was to take a shower and curl up in a warm bed next to a certain cute little kitsune. Unfortunately that same cute little kitsune he had been longing for, for two weeks had obviously not had the courtesy to leave one freaking towel on the shelf.  
  
Crossing the hallway with only the light from the bathroom to guide him to the doorway of his choice so he could wake up a certain person, now probably snuggled cleanly into a warm comforter. Silently sliding open the door the light fell two feet into the room outlining the man's tall, slim shape. The dark eyes flicked up from the soft bathroom light and landed on familiar spikes of soft blond hair. He could see the comforter rising and dipping in a regular pattern as the well defined chest under it rose and fell. His expression softened as he took in the sight before him, even though it was dark he could make out the delicate features of the sleeping one's face.  
  
His heart gave a sudden ache as he realized how much he had missed seeing that delicate face curved in a breathtaking grin. How he missed kissing those shamelessly soft lips when the other man wasn't expecting it. Most people, expect for their circle of close friends, would have been shocked to see the soft grin curve up the face of the normally stoic Anbu. He quietly walked over to the bed, making sure not to make any noise that would wake the slumbering man. Sitting softly on the edge he gently pushed away the few stray locks of golden sunshine that fell on the perfect, pale skin. Yes the perfect sun to his moon, the light that had pushed it self into every corner of his heart until the darkness simply had no room.  
  
Glancing down a bit he was surprised to note that the man was wearing one of his own shirts, cuddling into it deeply his nose pressed tight against the material. He felt his heart give off an even greater ache; it was obvious that the kitsune had missed him deeply as well. They had seen each other so little in the past six months since they had moved in together, he being an Anbu and his lover a high-ranking Jounin. Not a lot of time to spend around each other and it was defiantly beginning to show on their relationship, what they both needed was a good week off to simply be with each other. Suddenly his desire to take a shower lessened incredibly and his ache to hold his lover increased immensely.  
  
Standing up he quickly stripped out of his worn Anbu gear and slipped into a pair of gray sweat pants. Walking over to the door he went over to the bathroom door and flicked off the bathroom light. Then back over to the bed where he gently picked up the edge of the cover and slid into the warm bed. The other occupant frowned at the cold intrusion to his warm cocoon, but turned over in his sleep and snuggled into the man's hard body. The other couldn't stop the delighted smile that curved on his face and his lanky arm's that surrounded the warm one. He could barely keep his eyes open as the undeniable feeling of warmth and love surrounded him and soon was fast asleep, content beyond his wildest dreams.  
  
***  
  
Yay! Waffyness! =^. ^= I know this is awfully short but it this only a series of vignettes for the week that the two have off as before mentioned. Thankfully though this won't be one of those things were I will be only updating once in a while, I intend to update as soon as they are finished so don't be surprised if I update two maybe three times a day...*grins* See ya'll soon! 


	2. Cat

Part 2: Cat  
  
The sunlight filtered into room from the large window over the bed and made him groan and fling an arm over his eyes. Slowly consciousness trickled back into mind, fuzzy and warm, walking up this way was nice he could definitely get used to it. What he couldn't get used to was the obvious lack of human warmth, with a pout he brought his arm off his eyes and sat up. Stretching out luxuriously he could feel various muscles, mostly shoulder and back, popping. Blinking so his eyes got used to the light, he finally glanced around the room. The wood floor was completely bare showing that his partner had been up for some time already.  
  
The room itself was quite simple, white plain walls, white sliding doors, honey wood. One of their close friends had helped his lover pick out the bedding and curtains, a bright sunny yellow, a color that had never before been seen in that house, his parents both having been rather quiet, sedate people.  
  
Standing up he walked over to the closet and slid open the door, running his hand over the various clothing item's he pulled out a pair of black baggy jeans and a bright orange shirt. Grimacing the slightest at the bright garment he almost reached for a more sedate red one but changed his mind at the last minuet. Walking past the dresser he snagged the leather cuff that laced around his wrist, it was something he had to wear when not in Anbu clothing.  
  
Changed, he trudged out to the kitchen, all the windows were open letting in a wonderful breeze play with the light colored curtains and showing off the perfect day. He could hear the radio playing softly somewhere in the kitchen but that wasn't what had caught his ear. It was the melodious laugh that he lived for each day, with a grin he headed towards the side doors. Running a hand through his mussed hair he managed to glimpse a slender body before it moved over to the side.  
  
Pouting rather childishly he moved closer, keeping as quiet as his skills would let him, but even so he knew that the blond-haired shinobi would sense him. Coming out onto the wooden deck he saw the man crouching his back towards the silent one. He wore a light blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy green pants. He had his normal blue holster strapped to his leg and he could see the glint of the chain around the smaller one's neck.  
  
Sasuke's head fell to the side and he leaned against the doorframe his shoulder-length black spikes falling across his face and a calm smile appeared on his face, as he watched him talk quietly to the stray cat that dropped by every morning. The cat mewed back happily when it wasn't greedily eating off of the dark blue plate. The man laughed and ran a hand through the silky gray fur as the cat arched against his hand.  
  
Suddenly the other one seemed to sense that he was being watched and turned his head towards the dark-haired man. Startling sky-blue eyes meet the endless black one's and a precious smile stretched on the light pink lips. "You knew if I happened to be an enemy you'd probably be dead by now dobe" the words were spoken with no malice, filled instead with half-hearted jesting and warmth.  
  
Naruto laughed and stood up walking over to Sasuke, throwing his arms around the man's neck he brought his lips up to his for a delicious kiss. "Then I guess I'm lucky your not" he mumbled as the other took the opportunity to put his own tongue to good use. The gray cat had finished his food and was contentedly washing his face before the two pulled away.  
  
A light blush played it's way up the blonde's face, "Glad to see you missed me" he murmured as Sasuke languidly wrapped his arm's around his lover's slender body.  
  
He gave a smirk, "Oh I defiantly missed you more than that," his mouth came up to tug on Naruto's bottom one, trying to make it swollen and red as possible. It had the desired effect he wanted when the man's entire face turned a light shade of pink and he leaned closer pressing his leg against Sasuke's.  
  
Biting down a bit harder the blond relaxed his whole body into the taller one's and closed his eyes savoring the sensations that only this man could bring to him. "We're...supposed... to meet...Sakura" he managed to gasp out as the dark-haired shinobi began to slowly grind his knee into his groin area. Naruto's head fell into the muscular shoulder in front of him.  
  
Sasuke gave another all knowing smirk that had they been ten years younger would have gotten a very different reaction out of the blonde than a half- lust filled groan. "That's why last night I asked her if we could meet tomorrow instead," he whispered softly into his ear with the flick of a pink tongue running over his hot skin. "Today is all ours" he said letting his fingers play across Naruto's lower back, meeting a mixture of smooth skin and soft cloth.  
  
"Bastard" came the faint reply from the face still resting on his shoulder, now nipping and licking at the milky white skin of the Anbu's neck. Meanwhile a certain gray cat had been joined by a smaller white one and was currently nuzzling its neck gently purring contentedly.  
  
***  
  
*Blush* That's the nearest I've ever gotten to writing a lemon, yaoi or hetro *Grin* Of course not saying that I haven't read worst...Darn it! I just pushed up my rating *Shrugs* Oh well the things you do for your art *Huge Grin* Yup...art ^.~  
  
Oh! Ya! The ages!! *Giggle* I'm glad you guy's are enjoying this^^ *points up* Look Dialogue! Really, really, cheesy dialogue!  
  
Sasuke: 26 Naruto:25 


	3. Innocence

Part 3:Innocence  
  
The street's were alive, the noise, the color, from small children to the oldest men and women, their voices ran together in a mixture of confusion and laughter. Everyone was out today; the streets were thick with shoppers, friends and nin as they took advantage of the wonderful day. Two men walked slowly on the sidewalk, their hand's clasped. Naruto had a bright smile plastered on his face absorbing everything around him. Sasuke lagged behind letting the blond tug his around, a soft smile gracing his face.  
  
"Konohamaru! Wait up!" A teenage raced past the two men, a hand coming up to push the shaggy dark hair from his leaf forehead protector and out of his eyes. He wore a pair of dark blue baggy jeans and a white t-shirt underneath a tan chuunin vest. There was a white holster strapped to his left leg and numerous blue and white rubber bracelets on his wrists  
  
He stopped a few feet away from the two shinobi and glanced back, flipping his mid-length ponytail over his back, "C'mon you slowpokes. Kiba-Sensei is going to be pissed if were late!" he said his voice half-teasing, half- serious; his brown eyes reminiscent of the 3rd Hokage were dancing merrily.  
  
Two more teenager's, both with a chuunin vests stopped in front of him, one a girl her bright red hair pulled back into a bun with various diamond flowers pinned in it and her protector dangling of her neck, gave him a withering look. Her hazel eyes sparked and then softened with humor, "We're not the one's who had to have that third bowl of ramen!"  
  
The last one with spiky dark hair, his protector pulled over his right eye and half of a thin slender scar, the one blue eye sparkling, was laughing to hard to say anything. Their outfits were similar to Konohamaru's, the girl tan shirt and red shirt with a black messenger bag, the boy dark green pants and black t-shirt.  
  
His laughter was catching and soon the three nineteen year old's could barely keep standing. Naruto's smile softened into one of memories and wonder as he watched the team of chuunin's try to calm down. Sasuke came up behind him and rested his head on the shorter man's shoulder, his eyes soft and warm. "Are we really that old?" he asked teasingly. Naruto smiled and tilted his head towards the man but didn't answer.  
  
Konohamaru managed to calm down enough to grasp his teammate's hands and start pulling them towards the direction they had been heading before the ramen comment. "We better hurry before he sends Akamaru after us." This comment only sent the two laughing even harder than before as they were dragged down the sidewalk and around the corner.  
  
"It's more like were we ever that innocent?" he asked instead his voice barely over a whisper, his left hand coming up to clasp the arm around his neck and the finger's of his right hand lacing with Sasuke's. The dark- haired man gave a soft grunt and nuzzled the side of his lover's neck.  
  
To still be chuunin's, to still have not been sent out on an assassination mission, that was in a sense a blessing. During the small war between the hidden villages, those three had been to young to have been involved in anything. Even Konohamaru whose grandfather, his only family, had been killed he was still innocent. They were still children; they were why the Hokage had died, to protect their innocence, to let them be younger longer.  
  
With the Jounin exam's coming up in six months those teenagers would soon be competing, if they wished, to be sent out on higher ranking mission's, the almost certain death kind's. That was why some chuunin's decided not to take the Jounin exam it wasn't fear as more protection. For Naruto his first assassination had been hell, both on him and his lover. But they had gotten through it, thankfully for the better.  
  
"Naruto! Sasuke!" They we're pulled out of their soft moment by a very familiar feminine voice. They turned and saw a chuunin with short pink hair pulled back into a small ponytail. Two identical smiles broke out onto their face as the woman came up and gave them both a tight hug. Her mint green eyes sparkled with happiness, "I was just going to meet you!"  
  
Naruto smiled, "Funny that was what we were going to do" his voice was light and teasing as the girl gave him a soft punch in the shoulder.  
  
"Very funny!" she said the small diamond ring on her right hand catching the sunlight and sparkling brightly.  
  
Sasuke grabbed her hand, looked down at it and then up at her with one slender eyebrow raised. "Would this have anything to do with it?" he asked his voice normal but gently hinting at laughter.  
  
A deep red blush rose up on Sakura's face and she pulled her hand back, "Lee asked me last week" she said unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. Suddenly she couldn't breath as she was pulled into a hug from both sides, she laughed and hugged back two of the most important men in her life.  
  
They finally started off towards the restaurant, Sakura talking about what they had missed, the class she taught with Iruka-Sensei and most importantly every detail of the night Lee-san had proposed. The blond Jounin animatedly involved while the dark Anbu letting the two hyper nin's talk to their wit's end just enjoying the light they both exuded.  
  
***  
  
Well...I rather enjoyed this one^^ I think my second favorite couple in this series is Sakura-chan and Lee-san. So cute! *giggles* Pink and green, Blue and orange ^_~ I hope you guy's enjoy this one especially the little appearance by a very grown....well not so much mentally but, grown up Konohamaru! Thanks for the great review's you guys! I hope you enjoy this!  
  
By the way I think I got the spelling's right for Chunin and Jonin (except for the little things over the u and o's) but I'm going by the Shonen Jump spelling I've seen different one's so I think I have it right but I'm not sure^^;; And that was my Useless Announcement for the day! *cheers* 


	4. Sneeze

Part 4: Sneeze  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
Kakashi looked down from his perch atop the shelf that faced the bed and made his annoyance shown in a low meow. One dark eye forced itself open to glare reproachfully at the animal. The two where staring off when suddenly a voice mildly called from the kitchen.  
  
"Sasuke, stop bugging the cat."  
  
The dark haired Anbu gave a sudden pout, "I was doing no such thing!" his scratchy voice called back hoarsely. Kakashi gave off something that suspiciously sounded like a snigger and went back to snuggling into Iruka- chan. Sasuke glared at the two cat's with utter distaste, he was not a cat person, come to think of it he wasn't a dog person either, hell he didn't really like animal's what so ever. Well, excluding a certain kitsune of course but that was beside the point.  
  
With a sigh he turned his back to the two animals' and away from the soft light that radiated from the small lamp at his bedside. It was really quite ridiculous an elite Anbu being fussed over because of a small cold, it would after all pass by morning he had only been in the rain for about two minutes. But still he didn't like being fussed over, he would rather be sleeping right now but Naruto had insisted on taking care of the man, knowing fully well that his dark one could never resist him.  
  
He pulled his blankets up higher over his shoulder's to hide the slight smile that had suddenly crept onto his face, that was how those two cat's had managed to come into the house. They always managed to worm their way into the house whenever it was raining and the blond-haired man had insisted on naming them as long as they were going to be in the house.  
  
Sasuke had been cohersed into giving the gray one a name, now that he thought about it; it seemed rather ironic that Kakashi had been the first name to come to mind. Even the cat was notoriously late for anything, when the real Kakashi had met the cat Kakashi it had truly been a moment to remember. There was a picture in their home of both the sensei and the cat's, something that always gave the dark-haired Anbu a silent laugh even though he would never admit it to anyone.  
  
The sound of light footfall entered his consciousness and he turned back over, sitting up as Naruto came into the room, two light blue mugs in his hand. The man smiled as the scent infiltrated his nostrils, Earl Gray with just a hint of lemon and honey. Holding out both his hands like a child, the blond haired jounin chuckled as he pressed it into the awaiting hands.  
  
The light steam from the cup warmed his nose as he took a small sip and felt the liquid trickled down his throat already heating up his chilly body. The other man laughed again and sat at the edge of the bad letting his own mug of tea warm his hands. The window over the bed showed the calm gray sky outside and let them listen to the soothing sound of the rain as it gently pattered against the glass.  
  
The two men had already changed out of their drenched clothes and into comfortable sweats and T-shirts. Their leaf headband's sat next to the lamp, the silver metal catching to glow of the warm gold light. Naruto set his mug on the small table and reached over to grab the light blue and yellow fleece blanket.  
  
Pulling it around him he arranged it very precisely so everything on his lower body was covered. He looked up to see Sasuke looking at him in dismay, a look that made him look about five years old again. "What?" he asked confused his blue eyes wide with question.  
  
Sasuke pouted, "What about me?" he mumbled into his mug his dark eyes hidden from the cozily snuggled man next to him.  
  
A fox like grin spread over his face as he fell back onto the lovely little mountain of fluffy pillows and pulled the blanket up to his shoulder's, "What about you?" he asked as innocently as he could with that grin.  
  
Taking another sip from his mug, the shinobi set it down on the floor and then promptly proceeded to straddle the blonde's waist, much to his victim's dismay. "Sasuke!" the man exclaimed the moment he got a look at the other's eyes. He knew that look, he knew that look very well, he had seen it for the first time six year's ago on his nineteenth birthday and after that it had only come out during special times. His lover was feeling playful.  
  
Before he knew it skilled fingers were under the blanket and running up the sides of his stomach, making him explode in giggle's as he was mercilessly tortured. A broad grin spread on Sasuke's face as Naruto's hands flew up in defeat. "Alright!" he managed to gasp out; "Alright I'll share!" he said and gave a sigh of relief as the Anbu instantly stopped.  
  
Rolling off of him, the dark haired one smiled as the blanket was opened and a very warm body clad in gray sweats and a white t-shirt waited enticingly. He snuggled into him as the blanket was replaced and the two got into a more comfortable position. Naruto placed his arms around the dark -haired man and smiled softly as he relaxed against him. It wasn't often the other shinobi acted like this and the blond-haired fox planned to enjoy it as much as possible.  
  
Soon the gray sky darkened into night and the small cloudburst turned into a bit bigger rainstorm but it didn't faze the two men who had long since fallen asleep. Kakashi opened one lazy blue eye and gave a wide yawn before returning to his former position snuggled into Iruka, his head atop the white one's body.  
  
***  
  
*Giggle* Look the return of the kitties! *grin* I hoped you guy's enjoyed this chapter! *jumps up and down with excitement* Look! I got my cartilage pierced today *accidentally flicks it in her excitement* ACH! *smiles sheepishly* It's still a bit sore *shakes head* I am such an idiot I pierced it on the side I usually sleep on! Oh well less sleep for me, more fic's for you! *sighs* Those two boy's are just so adorable! Sasuke acts like a little boy when he's sick! ^^  
  
I actually have no idea which is a higher rank jo, I've always assumed an Anbu because they are the elite bodyguard's of the Hokage and take really hard missions but I've never really read that... For this I'm just gonna go Anbu until I see otherwise^_~  
  
Thanks so much for catching that Lostlily! I've gone back and hopefully corrected all the spellings and the little thing about the third Hokage. *smacks forehead at own stupidity* You won't believe this but I originally had it as the fifth and then changed it to the fourth! *giggles*  
  
*laughs* Thanks Sorenson *blushes* Can I just say I have read your fic's about a million times over? I'm a huge fan! I just happen to be a really really bad reviewer I'm trying to get better I swear! ^^  
  
I'm so glad you enjoy it Watermelon Gal! Gawd! What a cute name! *huggles you*  
  
And to all my reviewer's a huge thanks and a wish for a wonderful night! *blows kisses* 


	5. Love

Part 5: Love  
  
"Why do you love me?"  
  
The question was unexpected; they were sprawled on the couch as close as they could possibly be while still being comfortable. The day was gray and chilly, so it had been decided not to go out, instead start a roaring fire and read through the whole day. The blond had been the one to suggest one of his lover's favorite activities. Sasuke had been very compliant no matter how much he protested it he was still a bit under the weather.  
  
Dark eye's flicked up and his book was lowered so he could get a proper look at his lover. The kitsune was staring into the fire the flames reflecting off the lenses of his reading glasses. He was looking particularly intellectual at the moment in his long sleeved red shirt and khaki pants with thick white socks to keep his feet from being chilly. His head was propped up on his left hand and his right rested on Sasuke's stomach, a hardbound novel in it.  
  
"What?"  
  
His voice was soft but the kind of soft you get when you get pulled out of sleep. The dark haired Anbu was addicted to books, he craved them, and he lived in them at times. Naruto often had to resort to 'desperate' measure's to get the man's attention. But this question just wasn't some ill- conceived attempt at his attention; the kitsune's tone was deadly serious.  
  
"Why do I love you?"  
  
He repeated the question to himself, watching the blond-haired man seemingly gaze into the fire. It looked that way but in all actuality he could feel his stare just as if he was looking straight at them. It was burning with intensity and perhaps even fright? Something told him this question had been simmering for a while and Sasuke had a feeling he might now what it was.  
  
"The question I believe, is how could I not love you?"  
  
Naruto's head swung around and his blue eye's grew wide with astonishment at the full smile on his lover's face. A hand came up to trace the side of his kitsune's face as his thumb pad ran over one eye underneath the lense. He marveled at how adorable the man looked with glasses on, hell he looked adorable wearing absolutely nothing.  
  
"I love your strength,"  
  
He leaned forward to place a soft kiss on the other man's forehead and bump against it gently with his nose. The blond-haired man closed his eyes as the movement of the man underneath him bumped his silver chain bracelet, making it sound like a miniature set of bells.  
  
"I love your beauty,"  
  
His lips moved down delicately tracing a trail of kisses down to one golden eyebrow still tracing his face with his hand. Naruto moved up slightly so that the man could have better, easier access to his face.  
  
"I love your intelligence,"  
  
The other shinobi wore a honey colored t-shirt, one that gave his eyes and hair a warmer glow and a pair of dark sweatpants. It truly testified to his comfort around his lover, his friend and his closest companion. He hadn't really thought about it till the man had asked the question but it was obvious to even the most remote, clueless specimen of a person, he loved this man.  
  
"I love you when you're oblivious,"  
  
The kitsune's face scrunched up in indignation and he slid his eyes open so he could glare reproachfully at the man. Sasuke's laugh was rich and full as he moved down so his face was scant inches from the other's, his hair spreading out behind him. The light caught the silken sheen of black hair and glowed mysteriously on it, giving him a strange halo-like affect.  
  
"I love you when you're silent,"  
  
As if to prove his point his lip's descended on the other's in a soft, passionate, gentle, kiss that was so unlike him, Naruto literally found himself unable to breath. As if the slightest movement would shatter this strange, perfect image of a man that was currently giving him the most intimate kiss he had ever received.  
  
"I love you when you're obnoxious,"  
  
He mumbled the words against the soft lightly tanned skin of his lover making his way down his neck. Gently he kissed the hollow of his kitsune's neck something that always made the other man give off a sound that almost sounded like a purr. He almost laughed at the low hiss coming from the doorway where a lazy cat just happened to be passing by on his way to the bedroom.  
  
Pulling back he stared into the slightly glazed over blue eyes of the man, his heart catching in his throat at the sheer beauty of the man he loved. Bringing up his hand again he let it rest on his heart and then placed it on one cheek.  
  
"I love you because I couldn't live without you. I couldn't live without your love, your smile, the light that forced it's way into every dark niche of my heart and made it begin to feel and love and hurt again."  
  
His eyes shined with such emotion, such depth, such love that Naruto could not respond. All he was capable of doing was soaking in the side of this man that rarely came out, the side that probably would have been if not for Itachi, if not for Orochimaru, if not for the pain. He saw a man fully emotional, that hadn't had to learn how to smile or laugh again, that had never lost the truly human side of his personality.  
  
"I love you Naru-Kun"  
  
The nickname fell of his lips sweetly as he pulled the man into him and squeezed him tightly. Suddenly he pulled back and picked up his book from where it had fallen on the floor and he went back to his position leaning against one of the many couch pillows.  
  
"Now stop being such a dobe."  
  
His voice was light and airy as he teased the other one who simply grinned and returned to his own novel, pushing his glasses higher up on his nose. The room felt warmer, brighter and perhaps even happier as the two silently fell into their own worlds of imagination. One hand stroking languidly stroking the arm that lay on its stomach and one certain mouth curved into a soft contented grin.  
  
***  
  
*Grin's* I know it's a bit different than my regular pattern, I suppose it had something to do with the good Friday service that I attended at my church. It was really nice, the room was dark except for candles and one fake tree that had white christmas lights wrapped one it. I just kinda superimposed that calmness and wonderful love I felt into this story. *Giggles* I can't imagine what Easter's gonna be like^_~  
  
*Huggles again* Watermelon Gal! Thanks so much! I'm glad you pointed out those mistakes for some reason even my computer doesn't know how to spell minute! *rolls eyes* I swear it seems like my computer it mentally ill sometimes!  
  
I hope this chapter didn't give ya cavities Trinity!^_~  
  
Sorenson! Of course I recognized you! Your one of the best NaruSasu writers on the web! You're the best Naruto writer period! In fact I'll let you in on a story, one of your stories inspired this story!  
  
Look! Kakashi made a cameo! XD 


	6. Detergent

Part 6: Detergent  
  
It seemed, at least to a discerning mind, that for two men the five piles of dirty clothing and towels was perhaps a bit much. Sasuke couldn't help but think the same thing as he sat on the floor opposite the laundry room. He watched with blatant curiosity as the blond-haired man proceeded to grab a pile of lights and load them into the washer.  
  
Naruto grabbed the yellow jug of detergent and with finesse of a man used to doing this a hundred times over proceeded to unscrew the lid and pour an indiscernible amount of liquid into the washing machine. Then capping it again, he slammed the lid down and set the various dials to his preference. Soon the sound of water filling the machine was heard and a satisfied grin crept onto his face.  
  
Turning his attention to the dryer he grabbed the pile of wet darks off the top and placed it inside the round chamber. Then grabbing the lint trap he swiped his hand over it trying to catch every bit of fuzz on the first try, of course it didn't work so he had to go over it a few more times so only little bits of red and gray were stuck to the wire mesh. Placing it back in the slot he closed the door and cranked the dial.  
  
His thumb ran along the shiny white surface of the dryer till it came to a round white button surrounded by a thin blue line. Pressing it, the machine it was attached to proceeded in drying the clothes. The grin spread wider and the man began to do something he rarely did, he began to whistle.  
  
It was a light, cheerful tune that only seemed to come out when the kitsune was doing laundry. It fascinated Sasuke to no end the mere pleasure his lover seemed to get from simply doing a menial house chore. He watched as the man in question came over to him, almost hopping in his happiness. The man leaned over and gave him a soft peck on the cheek before continuing down the hallway, presumably to the kitchen, since it was getting near lunchtime.  
  
Naruto's whistling had eventually turned into humming, still of the same tune as he examined the refrigerator in an effort to decide what on earth to make for lunch. "What are you in the mood for?" he called behind him, absentmindedly chewing on his thumbnail.  
  
The dark haired Anbu pondered the question as he leaned against the doorway looking unintentionally sexy to his lover, He wore a pair of jeans that Naruto assumed he had, had forever judging from the two holes ripped in the knees. A pair of thick white socks adorned his feet and a dark pink t-shirt that hugged every muscle on his torso like a second skin.  
  
A blush spread on his face and he quickly turned his head back to the box of cold air feeling very much like a sixteen year old with raging hormones. That could wait until after lunch then it would be no holds barred, hey he was allowed to act immature sometimes right? He decided to stop talking to himself when he felt a piercing stare on his back; he swore that his lover could read his mind sometimes.  
  
Sasuke let off a flirtatious grin; his kitsune was wearing a pair of baggy jeans that rode lower than they were supposed to giving the man a glimpse of a well-toned stomach every time Naruto moved. Top that off with a very transparent white tank top along with a delicate silver chain necklace, why the man looked like a very delectable chocolate sundae with whipped cream, all for him.  
  
Feeling particularly greedy at the moment he walked towards the unassuming blond man and gently placed his hands on his lover's hips. Naruto's head flew back and connected with the other man's slender chin, this in turn causing Sasuke to bite down, hard, on his lip.  
  
One hand flew up to cover the bottom of his mouth as the dark haired shinobi winced with pain much to the kitsune's dismay. "Sasuke!" The man quickly grabbed a nearby dishtowel and ran it under the faucet for a few seconds. Then wringing it out he brought it over to the bleeding man who accepted it gratefully.  
  
Placing the cool towel on his lip he suddenly caught the sound of laughter, his head coming up in surprise he watched with dismay as his lover proceeded to break out into a gale of laughter. Naruto couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of his lips; it was just so ridiculous the thought of the Anbu being surprised at what in all simplicity was a head butt.  
  
His body leaned against the counter for support as he was soon convulsing in silent laughter, tears sparkling in his unnaturally blue eyes. Sasuke watched him in shock, managing to retain just enough dignity not to let his mouth hang open, just enough. Other wise his eyes were wide and perhaps a bit frightened, he had never seen his lover laugh so hard or with so much abandonment.  
  
Ever since the kitsune had turned sixteen, he had stopped being the obnoxious adolescent and little by little had let them into the inner personality. True now and then he got over excited over the smallest things but otherwise he was a well-adjusted adult who attracted many with his sunny personality. But he was always a bit on guard, it came with the occupation that was why it was such a surprise to see him let go like that.  
  
A smile suddenly graced his split lip, how could he stay angry with his lover when it brought out the carefree childlike side that neither had really gotten to experience? If it cost him a sore chin and lip then so be it, he would suffer a lot more than that if he could bring such joy to his lover.  
  
The kitsune finally managed to get his laughter under control and stood up, his body heaving as he sucked in as much air as possible. Eyeing the dark haired man suspiciously he took special note of the faraway look in his lover's eyes. With a grin he shook his head and walked over to the man.  
  
Sasuke blinked in surprise as he suddenly found a very fox like face in his direct field of vision. His hand was yanked down and a pair of petal soft lips took the place of the white towel. "Stop thinking so much." came a mumble stament from the man who was currently ravishing his lips.  
  
Lifting his arms up so he could drape them over the blonde's back he let a smirk find it's way to his mouth as the towel fell from his hand. "What about lunch?" he asked giving his lover the perfect opportunity to explore the inside of his mouth. His fingers weaved their way into the light golden locks of hair that had been taunting him all day.  
  
A light chuckle of laughter and a pair of mischievously sparkling eyes were looking at him. "I've found something much better to do," he grinned and licked his lips "Much tastier too." Sasuke rolled his eyes and proceeded pull the man closer, placing a less than pure kiss atop his lips.  
  
***  
  
I don't know whether to scream or giggle, that chapter was either the best or worst thing I have ever written. *shrugs* Oh well I'll pass it off to that I'm in much pain! *whimper* I am so stupid! I accidentally sprained my ankle this afternoon! *rolls eyes* And it wasn't done in a brave, stupid type way, I was simply walking! *shakes head* Oh well...*Grin* I hope you guy's enjoyed your early Easter present *winks* I'm more than sure I did! *again doesn't know whether to scream or giggle*  
  
Happy Easter to all my reviewers! May you wake up to a mountain of chocolate in the morning! ^^ 


	7. Clouds

Part 7: Clouds  
  
It was perfect, in all sense and all forms of the word, it was calm, peaceful and so unlike their normal lives they couldn't help but linger and stay for a while. It was a tempting vision of color and light that called and pulled at your mind until you could do nothing except follow it's every whim. It was a tempting mistress of sun that hid a shade of darker undertone.  
  
The sky, the endless blue with bare whispers of clouds that decorated the horizon, they reached to a certain point until it was only blue. Only that breathtaking awe-inspiring blue that he was so familiar with. The grass was a wonderful green sheen that begged every body that passed by to lay and partake of its rich spring growth. In the back of his mind it almost seemed strange that there were no flowers, simply the green bordered by white birch tree's but he didn't give it but a passing thought.  
  
He focused on the tan hand that was clasping his own pale white one, gently tugging him towards the field. The wind tousled blond hair that fell across the face that housed eyes that reflected the sky; he could catch the flicks of white that was near the black pupil giving the man an ethereal look. He felt out of place in this scene of brilliant daylight, the shadow that refused to go away, the inkblot on the crisp, clean white page.  
  
But he was being pulled into it by the pure one, by the very one he didn't want to stain with his blackness. The man fell onto the grass, his lean body in pure ecstasy as the scent of fresh grass sweetly drifted into his nose. His eyes closed for a brief second, savoring the wind on his face and the feeling of exhilaration that overloaded his senses.  
  
The dark-haired shinobi stayed standing simply enjoying the look on his lover's face and was surprised when the eyes opened again and focused on him. He found himself falling into the blond-haired kitsune and for a moment he let go, he felt nothing but the moment and he savored nothing more. Strong arm's wrapped around his waist and pulled him closer to the wisp of sunshine that he had managed to catch.  
  
A breath passed by his ear, so soft, so gentle he was almost afraid he had imagined it, "Nothing is perfect without you." He suddenly found himself wrapped in a gentle cocoon of love, of care, of soft yet persistent devotion that he hadn't seen before. It was a shock, but it shouldn't have been, when he realized it.  
  
He wasn't that person he was before, hate had disappeared in the place of love and revenge, he felt a shock of surprise run through his mind, he hadn't thought of revenge for years. His brother was still alive, he knew that much at least, but he had forgotten about him, he simply didn't matter as much as before. That thought should have sent him running into a complete state of shock, burrowing deep in his mind of hatred. But as he instinctively reached out for it he found that it wasn't there anymore.  
  
Instead feelings that spoke of being content and happy came to him, like giggling children they seemed to dance around him. First slowly as if taunting, then they speed up until they were only a blur and all he could do was watch the cloud's float above him lazily. He didn't try to think; days like this were not meant for thinking, they were meant for daydreaming, for loving. From the grip on his hand he knew his partner was thinking the same thing.  
  
One slender arm rose up and one finger pointed towards a cloud, "Doesn't that look like a bowl of ramen?" the question was surprising to say the least and spoken with the most innocent air that the other man knew he had to be kidding him.  
  
"You mean like the one next to it look's exactly like a kunai?" he asked just as innocently causing the dark shinobi to smirk with laughter. His dark eye's captured the wild blond-haired kitsune in a look of calm and hope, it made a wide grin spread on his lover's face.  
  
A chaste kiss and they went back to their positions on the ground simply watching the clouds float by them, moving in whatever way that struck their fancy. A small frown appeared on Naruto's face, his partner was oblivious to it, having his head pressed against the top of his lover's, still aimlessly gazing into the sky.  
  
"Sasuke," the voice was hesitant and it surprised him as he lifted his chin up and pushed his head down so he could get a partial view at the dreamy voiced blonde. "When I'm," 'All grown up' he added in his head, "I'm old and dead I don't want to regret anything" he said softly threading his hand into Sasuke's.  
  
"I don't want to regret not kissing you at every opportune moment and I don't want to regret not living each second to it's fullest" he said sincere in his small words of wisdom, probably said a million times over in a thousand different ways and in many different language's, but to his lover they were absolute treasure, something to be cherished in his heart when he could not be by his side, as was this moment.  
  
With a long suffering sigh he pulled himself up, much like a cat, until he stood over his partner his head down so he could look into the startled blue eyes. "Stop thinking to much" he muttered and held out a hand to the now laughing man.  
  
A quick easy smile appeared on Naruto's face as he slipped his hand into his lover's "Isn't that my line?" he asked mischievously before yanking the unexpecting man back onto the ground and straight into his lap. Tugging at his long dark hair he brought the flawless face up to his own and gave it a long hard kiss.  
  
As was expected he was meet with a passionate response, pulling away before the kiss could pull him into a winding vortex that would only end with their clothes strewn across the meadow, he laughed at the now pouting shinobi lying above him. "I'm hungry," he said flashing brilliant grin at the adorable man.  
  
"How about some miso ramen?" he asked eliciting an even deeper frown from his lover.  
  
"I can't stand miso" came the gruff response.  
  
"Then I guess I'm just going to have to eat yours," he said in a condescending tone that made the man above him slap the top of his head lightly in fake annoyance, trying vainly to hide the smile that was tugging at his lips.  
  
Naruto smirked and brought his lips back up to the other's "I suppose that ramen could wait another couple hours, or so" he said laughing as the dark -haired one immediately picked up where they had left off. Pride it seemed no longer had a high standard in his lover's life anymore, not that he minded, nope it was quite the contrary.  
  
***  
  
Wow...This actually wasn't that bad! It was worth the three hours of rewriting!  
  
Well I hate to tell you guys this only two more chapter's are left in this short little saga! *sighs* I kinda have a new Naru/Sasu story that I want to start sometime next week and I want this to be done before that starts...*shakes head* and that's going to be overflowing with angst and drama *giggle* I'm such a weirdo^^  
  
Well I must go and work off my sugar high, this morning was interesting I was in the hospital all morning and ended up getting a brace for my ankle *sarcastic excited look* pain and school! My life is so wonderful!  
  
Watermelon Gal! *Giggles* You are so mean to Naru-Kun! It's very funny^^ I'm so happy you loved the last chapters! In keeping with a new tradition started by my friend the next chapter is going to be dedicated all to you^^  
  
And to all my reviewers a sugar-high and I'm sure sleepless night^^ Loves! 


	8. Sky Eyes

Part 8: Sky Eyes  
  
(Dedicated with lots of love to Watermelon Gal! For her wonderful and amazing support and reviews)  
  
The only light that shone into the room came from the small cracks at the edge of the blind. He didn't need much light anyway, it was almost second nature now, his dark clothing was always sitting, folded, in the corner of the closet for easy access on nights like this one. Another thoughtful little gesture that he wished didn't have to exist.  
  
Weariness settled into him as he pulled on the worn shirt, adjusting it around his waist he thought absently it was about time to get a new one. Kneeling on the floor he stuck one foot out and pulled on the soft-soled boot then switching legs he pulled on the other one. He had managed to make even dressing into an art, his fastest time yet was thirty seconds and that had been under extreme pressure. Later his lover had joked that every time he wanted to wake him up he should just have Sakura walk in on them in the most inopportune moment. He still didn't find that funny.  
  
A brief smile passed over his lips and soon was banished from his face, it was too depressing to smile at anything. Standing back up he purposely stood with his back facing the bed as his slender fingers fumbled for the clasp on his dark cloak. The dark material swirled around his slim body in a protective motion as he finally closed the little latch hook and picked up the white mask that was lying on the bedside table.  
  
He gazed down at the mask, his fingers playing over the smooth grooves in the flawless white porcelain. This represented half of him, it was protection, it was hatred, and it was power. It had been a question that had been gnawing at him for some time; did he even need this anymore? It lost all the pleasure it once had, it was now a just a job, he would rather be a Jounin, and then maybe he could take on a few students. But those were thoughts for another time; right now there was something more important to be dealt with.  
  
It was too soon, his thoughts were racing together, slamming into one another as they all tried to get his attention at once. He ignored them partially; all he really wanted to do was curl back up in bed with the man and never have to leave again. To be with his blond -haired beauty was all he really wanted out of life anymore, everything, the fighting, the pain, even the will to live, took a backseat to him. To see one smile was to him to finally see the world in all it's wonderful glory.  
  
But soon all he would have for a time was memories as wonderful as they were they weren't him, they didn't hold all the light, all the love that could be held in his eyes. Turning back around he let himself gaze upon the silently sleeping man; one hand came up to gently brush the few blonde hairs that rested delicately on the unmarred forehead.  
  
His kitsune simply glowed in the moonlight, there simply was no word to explain the beauty he embodied simply laying there unaware of all around him. Lost in a world of star filled dreams and peace unknown to the likes of this reality, he was a simple child that would gaze with wonder at smallest miracle and rejoice in the happiness it would eventually bring.  
  
This was harder than he thought it would be, he suddenly found a deep- rooted anxiety in leaving this, leaving him. A cloud of fear rose up in his mind, enshrouding his common sense for the merest second. What if he came back and he wasn't here? Or what if he didn't come back to him. There was always that fear, that nagging doubt at the back of any shinobi's mind. What if the world you worked so hard to protect wasn't something you were supposed to live in?  
  
Shaking his head he quickly banished that thought to the back of his mind, it was no good dwelling in those misleading worlds. Now was the time to simply look, feel, and remember all he could until the next time they would see each other. Whether it be two months or two years he had to believe that his love would always be waiting for him, if he didn't he simply wouldn't have the strength to fight for anything.  
  
Fingers weaved there way into the golden silk for one last time and he brought his lips to his sleeping lover's. It was so soft that it didn't even stir the man and the dark-haired shinobi brought his nose up to the hair, filling his mind with the orange blossom scent that seemed to follow him everywhere. He could get drunk simply off of that smell alone, anything could, if he let it.  
  
Delicate blue eyes, that haunted his mind, the wide gaze that stared into every part of his mind. He could see something in his soul, something that made him stay. His eyes could be compared to the flowers, to the sky on a clear day; he had the sun reflecting in every part of his eyes. This was his love, this was his life and he was going to have to leave it behind.  
  
Tearing himself away from the figure he stood above him and carefully placed the mask over his delicate features. His hands grasped the edges of his hood and he pulled it over his head, effectively cutting off anything that would distinguish him from his comrades. Steeling his mind he refused to look at the kitsune as he silently walked out of the room and through the house.  
  
Duty was a fickle mistress; it tugged at the heart of men and commanded them to do things they normally wouldn't think about attempting. It could be good in certain situations but this was not one of them. At least to his childish and whining mind it wasn't, it wasn't fair but he had learned long ago that fair didn't mean right or correct. It simply was what it was and he had to do what he said he would.  
  
Stepping out the front door, he dared to look back one more time at the silent, picturesque home. His true mind and heart rested in that place, in the hands of a sleeping man and he had faith that they would be safe until he could be back again. So with courage that he didn't want to have he turned his back and shut the door behind him.  
  
"Good-bye my Sky eyes"  
  
::End::  
  
*Shriek* It's done! I'm sad but really, really surprised that I actually finished a multi- chapter story! YAY! I'm so revved up! Only the epilogue, which could go so many ways *torturous smile* Hehehe, maybe I should stretch my angst muscles before I start on the next chapter of my new story...*Giggles* No worries I said this was going to be a happy, waffy story, because let's face it those boy's NEVER get a break...Man I feel so nice today...  
  
Blair: I know I'm a bit frightened  
  
*SCREAM* BLAIR! My angst muse! *grins* Must...Write...Torture ^_~  
  
To all my reviewers' thanks for your wonderful love and support, it's truly been so much appreciated! I hope ya'll enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. 


	9. Silvery Moon

Epilogue: Silvery Moon  
  
(Dedicated to Sorenson for her wonderful support and for writing the amazing stories that inspired this humble little one)  
  
"What do you regret?"  
  
He traced the night sky with one single finger, connecting each brilliant pinpoint of light to another, interweaving their lives. Threads of many colors sprang up behind his finger, they surrounded the moon but never touched it, and his eyes seemed to shift colors as he stared up at the gorgeous sky. The epitome of beauty and grace embodied in one single instant, in one movement.  
  
"I love how I live - fully and completely. What is there to regret?"  
  
A teasing smile traced his lips; he wasn't supposed to be here, he was supposed to be across the country, bending over backwards for his duty. But he felt no inclination to move from his spot atop the grassy hill, he felt alive for the first time in months and he wasn't about to let that slip from his grasp. The world lay flung around him in carefree abandonment but all he focused on was the sky that was entertaining his eyes.  
  
"Absolutely nothing"  
  
He was a bundle of light, straining at the seams of its confinement; every smile let a burst of light out onto the world. He had the fantasy of dancing around the hill, to a song filled with tradition and joy, it was times like these he felt as if he could live forever, with the wonderful breeze playing through his locks of hair and tugging at the edge of his kimono.  
  
It was a dark, warm brown silk that clung to him with smoothness he wasn't used to, a delicate pattern of pink sakura blossoms etched its way up his thigh and across his stomach. The obi was a darker brown with just the hint of shimmering pink if the light hit it just right.  
  
"As it should be"  
  
He wore a dark blue kimono that slid coolly over his skin, making it shine with a mysterious light. Blue's of all colors were twisted and formed a sea that was barely contained by the expansion of cloth. The obi was a dark; deep color almost a midnight black, with the softest, translucent light blue atop of it.  
  
The dark hair had not been tied back in its usual low ponytail, instead it had been let to tumble freely down his back and play in the wind. Now it rested quietly around his face, framing the dark eyes and delicate features.  
  
Their darling had been married a scant few hours earlier; it had been a small wedding only the couples closet friends and family. But it had been beautiful and elegant even in it's simplicity. A few minutes ago they had snuck off with her, promising to the reluctant groom that she would return soon, they had come out here and simply lay.  
  
In those few moments, they had celebrated their friendship, their team, and their lives. It was the end of them as a whole, as a three, but it was the beginning of so much more, for all of them. Soon she had bid them a melancholy farewell and had disappeared into the shadowed forest, her white kimono echoing behind her.  
  
It was sad, in the way that all children are sad when they realize they are no longer children. They were no longer the innocent, oblivious people they were so used to being, they had partners that depended on them and relied on them for love and support. It wasn't the best feeling in the world, but it was a good feeling.  
  
"Was it easy for you?"  
  
The silence stayed a few moments's as he mused over the question in his mind. Memories of all he had been, all he had become, and all that he could have been, played softly in the background of his mind. Realizations dawned on him in those few seconds, inspirations, and acceptance of everything that had been done.  
  
"No"  
  
One hand came to clasp the other and they lay silently on the hill, the silvery moon embracing them in its soft rays.  
  
~@~  
  
Goodbye to my childhood  
  
Goodbye to my innocence  
  
Goodbye to my hate  
  
Goodbye to my suffering  
  
And hello to you  
  
~@~  
  
***  
  
After four weird and angsty false starts this is what I finally came up with, while listening to Celtic music I might add. Wow, it's hard to believe I started this story nine days ago, has it really been that fast? Even though it's been a short time, I feel my skills as a writer has grown, comparing this epilogue to my first chapter, I truly see a difference, one that I am happy to acknowledge and accept.  
  
It's truly thanks to all my reviewers that I finished this story so quickly. You guys have helped this poor little girl feel so good about her writing and talent that I wish I could give you all a huge hug. Thank you so much for being a wonderful and supporting audience and I hope to see ya'll again soon!  
  
*huggles jo* I swear we must think alike, you would not believe some of the angsty and horrorific stuff I was writing for this epilogue, I finally had to bang my head against the desk a couple times and pull my act together. Believe me I was crying and that was only from imagining! ^_~  
  
Aww it's all thanks to you firskey that I didn't make this sad (hopefully)! When I read your review I realized it would wreck the story if I changed it from waffyness to horrorness. Thanks for reading my story it is greatly appreciated.  
  
Sorenson! *glomps* I was going to update really soon even if you hadn't bribed me! *grins* But now that you did, I expect to see those chapters soon! *Giggles* See? Sasuke came back!  
  
You deserve it so much Watermelon Gal! You made me laugh and continue on when I felt like I didn't want to write! You are a great person who I hopefully can become good friends with even if it's only over reviews. ^^  
  
Once again you guys are the most wonderful batch of people I have come in contact with thanks for joining me on this short little ride^^ 


End file.
